The objective of this study is to obtain longitudinal descriptive data on various adaptation patterns which families use to integrate child care and employment in the infant's first year of life. Four groups of families are being studied: those in which the mother is the full time caregiver for the infant during its first year; families in which the mother is employed before the baby's first birthday, but is not employed when the baby is 3 months old; and two groups of families in which the mother is employed by the infant's 3 month birthday (one group less than 20 hrs/wk. and one group greater than 20 hrs/wk.). At 3 months and again at 12 months, two observations are carried out in the families' homes when mother, father and baby are together and one observation is carried out when mother and baby are alone. Parents are also interviewed and asked to complete a Q-sort to measure their perceptions of their infant's temperament. Data analysis will consist of cross-sectional and longitudinal comparisons of the four groups.